desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
You're Gonna Love Tomorrow
"You're Gonna Love Tomorrow" is the 88th episode of Desperate Housewives, as well as its fifth season premiere. Summary Five years have come and gone on Wisteria Lane, and the lives of the housewives are forever changed. Bree is now a successful businesswoman in charge of a rising catering company and about to publish her first cookbook; her success causes partner and friend Katherine Mayfair to grow envious and feel undershadowed by Bree. Lynette is now dealing with hellish teenagers who fail to obey her rules and act out in the worst possible ways, and worst of all, her childish husband fails to see just how badly the twins are ruining their own lives by not getting the rules. Gabrielle is the frumpy mother of two little girls, and she feels guilty when she realizes her daughters are overweight. Susan is hiding a secret lover, and Edie Britt returns to Wisteria Lane with a new man in tow. Plot Teaser The episode begins with Susan giving birth to her son with Mike (just before the five-year jump that takes place at the end of the season 4 finale, "Free"). Mary Alice notes that while Susan was giving birth, Lila Dash was giving birth to her daughter in the next delivery suite. They nearly crash into one another as they are being escorted out of the hospital in wheelchairs, but do not realize as the two mothers are too occupied cradling their new offspring. Several times over the next few years, their paths continue to nearly cross; plays with a toddler MJ at the park.]] Lila is shown buying coffee at a coffee shop, as Susan waits in the queue behind her; Susan is in the reception area of a veterinarian's office and Lila is sitting beside her; Lila is taking care of her daughter, Paige at a Fairview Flyers base-ball game and Susan and MJ are sitting behind them; and finally Susan and MJ leave a park bench and walk off and moments later Lila and Paige take a seat. However, one Tuesday night, Susan and Mike leave their house to go to a restaurant to celebrate their anniversary - The happy couple hop into their car. We then see Lila carrying her daughter and placing her in the back-seat of her car. The two cars are speeding down a highway. Lila Dash, not noticing a stop sign that has fallen, drives her car into the intersection, straight into the path of Susan and Mike's car, causing a rollover. Susan exits the wreckage, screaming in horror as Mike lies unconscious in the middle of the road. His fate is left uncertain. Act I Note: The season starts 5 years after the events of the previous season. However, the opening monologue by Mary Alice describes how the housewives' lives have changed during the time-jump. Karen McCluskey is dusting her home. She picks up a framed picture of her younger self and admires it thoughtfully. Lynette, bald from Cancer, grabs her car keys as her twins rush down the stairs. She is taking them to baseball. They leave the home through the front-door. They emerge at outside the door as teenagers and a no longer ill Lynette chucks them her car keys as they head out on their own. Bree stands in her kitchen. She picks up a pie from the cabinet and prances through the door into the lounge. The scene cuts to a formal Bree entering her new test kitchen and examining the work her employees have created. Gabrielle, looking glamorous, is walking down the street and she enters a luxurious boutique. She appears the other side of the door looking frumpy, not wearing any make-up, and holding her two daughters, Juanita and Celia Solis by the hand. enters a clothing store with her two kids.]] In the store's dressing room, Juanita is trying on a princess costume. Gabrielle is trying to make her fit...with no luck...she is too big for it. The saleswoman peeks her head inside the changing room and asks if the dress fits, but Gaby informs her that they're going to need the next up. The clerk signals her to come outside, and Gaby does. "Um, there is no next size up," the clerk says, "They don't make princess dresses for girls over seven." Gabrielle tilts her head and tells the saleswoman that Juanita is only 4 and 1/2. The saleswoman is shocked. Gabrielle tells her that Juanita was invited to a princess party and so she can't be the only one there not wearing a dress. "Did you try the costume section? I bet they have a Mrs. Shrek costume that would fit her," the saleswoman replies. Gabrielle is not impressed. She orders Juanita to take off the dress - they're going. The saleswoman says she feels for Gaby, as her niece also has a weight problem. Gaby is offended and replies, "My daughter does not have a weight problem! She has a little baby fat that's all. In fact, the only problem she has is this store being completely unprepared for a perfectly average 4 year old girl." The sound of the dress ripping can be heard from inside in changing booth and a quiet, "Uh oh," follows shortly after. Gabrielle tells the saleswoman to ring the dress up. poses for her cookbook cover.]] Meanwhile, Bree is at a photoshoot for the cover of her new cookbook, "Mrs. Van De Kamp's Old Fashioned Cooking." The photographer is giving Bree a hard time - he wants her facial expression to be 'aglow with surprise!' Bree asks why she should be surprised and the photographer tells her to imagine that it's her best pie ever. "Well, that's no surprise my pies are always perfect," Bree replies. Bree and the photographer continue to have disputes. "Sweetie, just make what ever face you want. I just think you'll sell more cookbooks if you don't look like you've just made love to an ice-cube," the photographer sighs. Frustrated, Bree slams down the pie, informs everyone she is going to take a break, and heads off to her dressing room. Katherine arrives at the studio and asks Bree for the key to the money box to pay the waiters. Katherine expresses her anger at Bree for hogging all the credit of their business, but not actually putting in any work. Bree apologizes and explains that she didn't know it took so long to pose for a book-cover. "Oh, you'll be fine," Katherine says bitchily, "If there's one thing you're good at, it's posing as a chef." Bree explains that she realizes that her new book has left her with little time and how Katherine obviously feels over-worked and undervalued - she has a present for her - the cookbook will be dedicated in Katherine's name. The pair hug. Suddenly, the photographer appears and orders her to return to the studio for another round of photos - "Chop, chop sweetie," he exclaims, as he thrusts the pie into her arms. Bree's patience has wearied thin. Andrew, who is now Bree's assistant, makes his way to the dressing room. Bree turns to him and asks if they have a back-up pie. He confirms this. "Good," Bree says coldly, as she balances the pie in her hand and presumably makes her way over to throw it at the photographer. Later, Lynette arrives at the Scavo Pizzeria to find it full of young high-school students who are drunk, partying and gambling. Lynette spots Preston at the top table and he jumps at the sight of his mother. "What the hell is going on here?," Lynette shouts - she is furious. She throws her arms in the air and forces everyone to leave. "Mom's here, party's over, door's open. Off you go!," she exclaims. Porter and Preston gather and Lynette grounds them for 2 weeks. Porter informs her that they have the Homecoming party, Lynette ignores him, and orders the twins to tidy up the restaurant. Lynette pulls a small shot of tequila to her mouth and swigs it back, angrily. and Jackson lie in bed together after sex.]] Susan and her new lover, Jackson Braddock, have just finished having sex. They compliment each other on how amazing the experience was. Jackson starts to relax, but Susan reaches down and throws his trousers into his face and tells him to leave. Jackson starts to get dressed and says, "Susan, it's been 4 months. Are you ever gonna let me spend the night? It's just you know, girls usually beg me to spend the night. Fine...alright...I know the drill. I can't spend the night. I can't meet your friends. I can't meet your son. I'm just wondering if this is ever going to turn into something normal." Susan pulls on a dressing gown and jokingly tells him that she didn't force him to cuddle, so instead of complaining, he should be running to brag to all his friends. "Look," Jackson begins, "I like you. And I know you like me. So why can't we be a couple?" Susan stares into her lover's eyes before whispering, "I'm not ready for that." She kisses Jackson passionately and the latter leaves. returns to Wisteria Lane.]] A hand knocks on the door of 4362 Wisteria Lane. The door is opened by Raymond, who is renting the house out. The man at the door asks Raymond if he can help him, but the tenant dismisses the man, mistaking him for a door-to-door-salesman. "If you're trying to sell me something, I don't have any money," Raymond says. The man hands over a wad of banknotes and adds cheerfully, "You do now!" Raymond is confused and says that he doesn't understand. The man admits that he is here to buy the house, as it 'feels like home', and he wishes to move in...tonight. "Tonight?," Raymond responds, "Are you crazy?" The smartly dressed man stares blankly before smiling eerily and saying, "A little bit." Raymond is suspicious. The man hands over another another wad of cash and explains that it will more than cover his moving expenses. Raymond admits that he is reluctant to move - he is all set up here and his land-lady would never allow it. "Why don't you let me worry about her?" The man is starting to get inpatient. Raymond declines the offer and asks for the mysterious man to leave now. The man's eyes sparkle and he moves in and takes a step into the house. He backs Raymond into the house and explains, "Look. I made you a very''generous offer. And I just know you're going to make the right decision. 5. 4. 3. 2..." He backs Raymond into the corner of the room - the tenant is scared. Outside, Raymond is leaving with a packed suitcase. The man thanks Raymond and tells him to take care. Raymond leaves and walks up the street. The man smiles deviously before approaching a nearby parked car. "All taken care of, Mrs. Williams," he says coldly. The car's passenger window slowly rolls down and a familiar voice emerges, "Thank you, Mr Williams." It's Edie Britt. Act II makes a splash on her first day back in the neighborhood.]] The next morning, Edie closes her front door. She prances down her porch in high-heeled shoes. The camera is careful not to reveal what she is wearing to us. We see her reach down and pick up a bucket and sponge. She fills the bucket with water. Down the street, Lynette places a garbage bag in the trash can. She spots a trail of water running down the street. She realizes it's coming from up the street. She looks up and her mouth hangs open in shock. She pulls out her cell-phone and whispers down the phone, "She's back!" Moments later, Susan, Lynette, Bree and Gabrielle all gather to reunite with Edie. Edie is washing her car. "Edie, is that really you?," Susan asks slowly. Edie looks up and turns around. She is wearing nothing but a skimpy leopard-print bikini and a sun-hat. "You know someone else my age with a body like this?," Edie replies smiling. The housewives are all surprised. Edie explains that her tenant came into some money and decided to move so they decided to return. The housewives are interested to learn that someone else moved back with Edie too. "Oh, you don't know. I have a husband now," Edie says boastfully. Susan looks around then back at Edie and sarcastically adds, "Really? Whose?" Edie's smile quickly fades. Inside, Edie introduces her new husband, Dave Williams. He explains that he met Edie at a convention (he is a motivational speaker) and once his speech is finished, he walked into the audience, and 'asked the goddess out.' Edie and Dave share a lingering gaze. Dave pours several glasses of orange juice, which Edie then passes around the gals and suggestively adds, "His seminar was called 'Getting What You Want.' And he did. 3 times. Before dinner." Bree speaks for the other women and says that it is nice to meet Dave and welcomes him to Wisteria Lane. The group agrees on throwing a party at Lynette's restaurant. Edie sits beside Gabrielle and rudely says, "I have to ask. What the hell happened to you?! Man, look at you! Your clothes...your hair...Carlos might be blind, but the rest of us aren't." The housewives all look away, embarrassed by the situation. Dave watches their reactions to his wife's behavior and he approaches her and quietly whispers to her that she needs to behave on her first day back in the neighborhood. Edie seemingly takes note and turns back to Gaby and apologizes. The women love how Dave can manipulate Edie into being nice. Edie then jumps up and goes to fetch some muffins from the kitchen. Dave slowly begins to follow his wife, but Lynette quickly takes his hand and says, "Please don't take this the wrong way. But we love you." Dave smiles, winks, and disappears to the kitchen. Susan Susan is in a secret relationship with her house painter, Jackson Braddock, but it is purely sexual: she doesn't let him spend the night, as she says she isn't ready for a relationship. One day, Susan comes home to find Jackson, and just as they are about to have sex, Lynette barges in to complain about her problems. Jackson just avoids being seen by Lynette by climbing out the window, but Bob and Lee see him, and take a picture of Jackson shirtless. At the party, Jackson wonders why they can't see each other openly, to which Susan mentions the accident. That weekend, Mike suddenly appears outside the house in perfect condition. Susan has a flashback to the aftermath of the accident. Susan was shocked that Mike felt no empathy, while Mike insists it was merely an accident, and argues that Susan wants to suffer over it and everything else. The heated argument reaches a boiling point, with Mike storming out of the house. The flashback ends when Mike comes downstairs with Maynard (who has been nicknamed MJ). They leave and Mike says he'll bring him back Sunday evening. Due to Susan's relationship with Jackson and custody agreements with Mike, it is clear that Susan and Mike divorced after the accident. Lynette Lynette arrives at the pizzeria one night to find her sons Porter and Preston have turned it into a casino, and are drinking with their friends. She becomes furious, and grounds them for two weeks, which would cause them to miss Homecoming. Meanwhile, Tom, in a midlife crisis, has become obsessed with a newly-bought Mustang. Lynette asks Tom to deal with the twins, as they are getting out of hand. Tom agrees, but Lynette later finds him joking around with the twins about their antics. Lynette disapproves, but Tom insists they will be fine, and insists that they be allowed to go to homecoming. Lynette senses Tom is trying to compensate for his "nerdy" childhood by living vicariously through them; she allows them to go to Homecoming, on the condition they be allowed to drive the Mustang; Tom, much to his dismay, agrees. When the twins miss their curfew, Lynette asks Tom to discipline the twins, which he does, grounding them for a month, even though the car has no damage whatsoever, but Tom knocks a rear view mirror as he protests that he does not care about the car, but that they came home late. Bree Bree, now one of Fairview's premier caterers, is about to release her first cookbook, with Andrew as her manager. Katherine feels burdened and underappreciated as she is left to deal with the catering business herself while Bree poses for cameras and gives interviews about the book. Katherine confronts Bree, who assures Katherine that she is appreciated, and shows her the galley proof of the book which shows that Bree has dedicated the book to her. After reading the galley, Katherine discovers Bree has used at least a dozen of her recipes without credit or consent. Katherine confronts Bree, claiming Bree can't even make some of the recipes, a claim Bree denies. Later, as a TV crew comes to interview Bree at work, Katherine slyly fakes a wrist injury to force Bree to make one of those recipes, a crocombush, which requires a sugar net icing. Even though Bree manages to creates the icing, she manages to mess it up when it gets caught in her jewelry and accidentally flicks hot sugar into the interviewer's eye, Bree's clearly upset, but then Katherine says her wrist is better so she can give it a shot, so the scene is re-filmed. Later, when Bree is practicing the icing at her home, she finds a baby mug in a drawer, prompting a flashback. Danielle, who has married a lawyer, forcefully takes her son Benjamin from Bree. Back in the present, the audience learns that Bree has emotionally replaced Benjamin with the business, making it her new "baby". Gabrielle Gabrielle is now the mother of two young daughters, Juanita and Celia. Motherhood has taken a toll on Gabrielle's appearance; the glamorous hair, makeup, and clothes are all gone. Juanita has been invited to a "Princess party," but is unable to find a dress her size. When the saleswoman suggests Juanita is quite heavy for her age, Gabrielle angrily denies it. Gabrielle later argues with Carlos about Juanita's weight; Carlos feels the children will grow out of it, and that Gabrielle is making Juanita self-conscious. Gaby reminds him that the sooner they accept her weight problem, the better it will be, but Carlos remains adamant. At the party, Gaby discovers Juanita has eaten two large pieces of cake, and overhears other mothers talking about Juanita's excessive weight. She tries to get Juanita to run and play, but she refuses. Gaby, about to drive home, decides to make a "game" out of forcing Juanita to run after her car. When Carlos finds out, he is furious, but Gaby says she needs to learn to be in good shape, because a woman's time to be beautiful is finite. When she says she is thankful Carlos is blind, as she looks terrible now, he tells her that she will always be beautiful to him, and that he can feel her beauty with his hands. Edie introduces Dave to Mrs. McCluskey at the party.]] Edie returns to Wisteria Lane as Mrs. Dave Williams, and lets her husband "bribe" the current tenant of her house to leave so they can move in. The next morning Edie announces her arrival by washing her car while wearing a swimsuit. The housewives (except for Katherine) come to her house, and meet Edie and her new husband. Dave says they met in Vegas at a real estate convention. The housewives welcome them, and decide to throw a party for them at the pizzeria. When Edie makes rude comments to Gaby about her appearance, Dave suddenly comes to the rescue and asks Edie to be nice. Edie then apologizes, says it won't happen again, and proceeds to get the muffins she baked—shocking everyone at the change in her demeanor. At the party, she thanks the housewives for throwing an "apology" party, but they claim it is a "we forgive you" party. As Edie is about to argue, Dave once again intervenes, pulling her aside. Dave insists that they need to stay on Wisteria Lane, and Edie asks why; Dave responds that they need to be nice to make things easier in the future. Dave then receives a call from a psychiatrist, while Edie sleeps, reminding him that he has missed one of his mandatory monthly calls. After the phone call, the doctor watches a video of Dave from an unknown facility. The tape shows that Dave has anger management issues, and that criminal charges had been filed against him; those charges were dropped when he agreed to receive treatment for his condition. The doctor expresses concern he might hurt himself or others, to which Dave replies that he has no intention of hurting himself; as for other people, "only one person needs to be worried". The camera pans over the entire Wisteria Lane neighborhood, but the identity of the person is not disclosed. Production "You're Gonna Love Tomorrow" was written by series creator and executive producer Marc Cherry and directed by Larry Shaw. Filming for the episode was scheduled to begin on July 7, 2008. The episode is the first to fully employ the five-year jump, which was introduced in the final two minutes of the fourth season finale. While developing the fifth season, Cherry began brainstorming ways to revamp the series. He stated: "The soap tends to build up, and I wanted to get back to where we were that very first season, where it's just the problems of some ordinary women and they were small and relatable." Cherry credits the producers of Lost for the idea of the time jump. The writers hoped the time jump would also help them avoid repeating mistakes they made during the show's poorly-received second season, during which they relied heavily on storylines from the previous season. Cherry said that the time jump would be permanent, with executive producer Bob Daily clarifying that some brief flashback scenes would be used to enhance the storytelling and provide context for current plot lines. Cherry had originally wanted to do a ten-year jump, mostly to age the young characters into their teenage years in order to open up more storyline possibilities. The writers ensured that although they were changing the storyline circumstances, the characters remained the same with minimal changes to their personalities. According to series writer Matt Berry, the time jump allowed the writers to work with the characters "without most of the baggage they’d accumulated in the earlier years, and put them into starting places so we could move them forward and build in new story arcs." For this reason, the writers treated the season premiere as a pilot, in which, according to Daily, they "could give the women a new drive." Daily identified the Susan character as having undergone the greatest change, stating that she has given up on looking for a "fairy-tale romance" and is emotionally distant in her new relationship. He also stated that the character of Gabrielle has dealt with the biggest change in terms of her circumstances, as she continues to deal with her husband's blindness and their financial problems. Actress Eva Longoria had to gain weight and wear additional body padding for her character's new storyline. Dana Delany stated that her character, Katherine, who was portrayed as an antiheroine in the previous season, is more relaxed following the time jump. However, Delany clarified that while Katherine is now friends with the other characters, she and Bree would become frenemies as a result of their business partnership. Nicollette Sheridan, commented that Edie, who played an integral role in the season's mystery story arch, is "a lot more conscientious about things season, without losing her comedic edge." Several casting changes were made as a result of the five-year jump. Neal McDonough's involvement was announced in July 2008. McDonough did not audition for the role of Dave Williams, but was offered it after meeting with Cherry. Gale Harold continued appearing as Jackson, Susan's new love interest, after appearing briefly in the flashforward segment at the end of the fourth season. The roles of the Scavo children were recast in order to reflect their new ages following the time jump. Charlie and Max Carver replaced Brent and Shane Kinsman as Preston and Porter, respectively. The Kinsman twins appeared in a flashback in this episode. Joshua Logan Moore was cast as Parker, a role previously played by Zane Huett, and Kendall Applegate joined the cast as Penny, who had previously been portrayed by several toddler actresses. Despite their casting announcements alongside the Carver twins, Moore and Applegate did not appear in "You're Gonna Love Tomorrow". The flashforward segment at the end of the fourth season also introduced Kaila Say and Daniella Baltodano as Gabrielle's daughters, Juanita and Celia, respectively. Only Baltodano continued portraying her role for the fifth season; Say was replaced by Madison De La Garza during the summer hiatus. Andrea Bowen, who starred as Susan's daughter, Julie, departed from the cast, as her character left for college at the end of the fourth season. Teri Hatcher expressed disappointment in the producers' decision, but Cherry stated that Bowen would return in the future. Joy Lauren, who portrayed Bree's daughter, Danielle, and Lyndsy Fonseca, who played Katherine's daughter, Dylan, also left the main cast, although the former appeared in the season premiere as a guest star. Because the fourth season ended leaving Mike's whereabouts unknown, James Denton's return to the series was questioned during hiatus. Denton stated in May 2008 that producers would not make a decision on his character until mid-June and that he was preparing to find work in case his contract was terminated. It was later confirmed that he would return to the series. The Wisteria Lane set, which is located on the Colonial Street backlot set at Universal Studios, underwent changes for the time jump. Production designer P. Erik Carlson explained, "production designer Thomas A. Walsh had already created a fairly Utopian world, and we wanted to exaggerate and enhance it a little bit more, mostly through the use of color. We didn’t want it to feel ridiculously futuristic or viewers would be jarred by the contrast." Bree's garage was remodeled into a testing kitchen as result of the character's catering business. Additionally, all houses were repainted with bolder colors, with the exception of Gabrielle's home, in order to reflect the Solis' financial situation. Reception The episode was watched by 18.68 million viewers, and had an 11.4 rating and a 17 share. It was #2 for the week of Sept. 22-28 behind Dancing With the Stars and it was the highest rated scripted show (beating Greys Anatomy, Heroes, NCIS) for premiere week. Tanner Stransky, reviewer for EW.com, praised the episode, particularly because of the five-year-jump that reset the storylines. He had the following to say: "You have to hand it to the creator of Desperate Housewives, Marc Cherry. The five-year fast-forward was a stroke of genius, effectively increasing our insight into these ladies' world by twofold. Could any other move have opened up even more secrets on Wisteria Lane quite like this one did? As evidenced by this first episode back, we now have so many new mysteries and years of new sordidness to dig into. And that's delicious! To be honest, I was loving season 5 before it even began.";Stransky recap/review (page 1) "Oh, before I go, there were a couple other moments I loved from last night. First, remember when Jackson jumped out of Susan's window because Lynette stopped by unexpectedly? I just thought it was so cute that Lee snapped a photo of Jackson in his boxer briefs. It was a simple moment, but totally effective and screwball. Hehe. And then, also, some big news! As Edie said with such hilarious surprise, "Mrs. McCluskey, you're still alive!" I know you were all waiting to find out if Mrs. McCluskey survived the five years, and I apologize for not leading my TV Watch with that news. Haha. Even better, though, was Mrs. McCluskey's retort to the snide remark: "So how did you two meet?" she said, referring to Edie's new man, Dave. "You run a free clinic or something?" Genius." Stransky recap/review (page 3) Trivia *With this episode, Andrea Bowen (Julie Mayer), Lyndsy Fonseca (Dylan Mayfair), Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Zane Huett (Parker Scavo) and Rachel Fox (Kayla Scavo) all leave the regular cast. *The roles of the Scavo children are now portrayed by new and older series regulars, in accordance to the time jump. Charlie Carver and Max Carver have taken on the roles of Porter and Preston, respectively, Joshua Logan Moore now plays Parker and Kendall Applegate plays Penny. *Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp) is promoted to a "starring" castmember in the credits for regular actors. *Although credited, Joshua Logan Moore (Parker Scavo) and Kendall Applegate (Penny Scavo) are absent from this episode. *The title of this episode comes from a song of the same name featured in the Stephen Sondheim musical Follies. *At the party, during karaoke, Orson is singing "Break On Through" by The Doors. It might be an in-joke as he actually starred in 1991 "The Doors" movie as Ray Manzarek, keyboardist and occasional singer of the band. Bloopers and continuity errors *The opening narrative states that Susan left the hospital the day after having her baby, however in the previous season when the girls come to visit Susan in the hospital, they say that it has been 2 days since Susan had her baby, and she still hadn't named him. *In the dressing room, Gaby states that Juanita is only four and a half years old. Taking into account the 5 year jump, Gaby would have had to already been pregnant during the end of season 4, which Gaby said was never going to happen ("Free"). *When Susan shuts down the power to Scavo Pizzeria, the OPEN sign and several lamps are still lit. References 8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season premieres